


Baby Blue

by folf_world



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Marco Bott, Caster!Jean, Fluff and Smut, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, They are both cool af, Top Jean Kirstein, half dressed sex, paladin!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world
Summary: A few drawings I did for the Jeanmarco 2017 gift exchange<3





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicPeppermintLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/gifts).



> Hey there, i had a lot of fun with your prompt and i liked your roles for Jean being a caster and Marco being a paladin, i liked designing their uniforms and i added on a little smut at the end ;) i hope you have a wonderful Christmas! I also see we share a similar interest in bottom bodt~ <3
> 
> The title is from a song and since in this Marco wears a lot of blue in his uniform, so you get the idea <3


End file.
